Alien Boy Encyclopedia
by Gore Magala
Summary: What happen if 16 year old hero Ben Tennyson and my new OC Tatsu was in a world full of Monster Girls and as 10 year old boys again. Will they survive this world without getting capture from these girls (you know what I mean) or being captured from these people called "The Order". If want know the OC look at my profile and I will someday fix the chapter.


**l don't own Ben 10 and Monster Girl Encyclopedia, they belong to their rightful owners. FYI I thought of this idea three months ago and I'm made a OC different from my first one you will find him in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Hero Arise**

In African Safari,

It was hot and dry day in the African Safari where the cord grass color is tan, the sky is blue, and the animals are exotic. A herd of elephants were walking over the grass following the leader while the leader look left, right, and straight to seeing any predators coming there way to water hole. Unfortunately, there were not predators but scavengers name vultures up in the sky waiting for an elephant to die from starvation since they didn't have water for a longtime in this dry season. The birds were cycling around a baby elephant that was behind the herd because it's getting tired of catching up with them so it collapse on the ground giving up its life this capture the birds attention one went down to the ground to check if baby elephant is dead. When it was on the baby it made a big mistake the baby's mother saw what happen to her offspring and why didn't it stay with her with out warning she left the herd charging and roaring at the vulture with anger.

The vulture quickly got the message and fly off the baby elephant to the other vultures making mother elephant stop roaring but still at her jogging pace. When she arrive to her offspring, it rise its trunk to tell his mother he's fine and need a lift so she pull her offspring trunk with hers to make the baby get on his feet and he did get on his feet. When the baby got his strength back the mother and him walk back to the herd that is not far ahead from them, while the vultures flew ahead of the herd to see food near the water hole.

When the vultures made it to the food, they land on the ground to see a 16 year old teen boy named Ben Tennyson with green eyes, shaggy brown hair, and pale skin. He wears a black and green stripe in the middle shirt with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. A brown pants with pockets at knees and green and white shoes, he even has a watch that is magical. One vulture went top on the teens chest almost about to peak his sharp beak to the boy's flesh, but a ring sound from the watch stop the vulture and get close to the teen's left wrist. the vulture was amazed to see a lizard on the watch sitting on it minding his own business, quickly the vulture peck the lizard, luckily the lizard saw the vulture trying to eat him so the lizard run to Ben's shoulder making the vulture peak the watch causing a bright green light on Ben.

All the vultures fly away from the bright light causing Ben's eyes to open instantly from the flapping wings from the vultures, he quickly stand up and feel his alien transformation.

His body turn into an bug with four insect-like flat legs and two arms with three clawed fingers. He starts to grow very fragile wings with lines on them. He wears a black and green stripe clothes are spread to his forehead and four eyes with pupils two on the left side of his head the others on the right. He grow a tail that look like a black triangular and the Omnitrix is on his head.

"Aww where am I and why am I Stinkfly? Ben said looking at his arm and whole body until he realize it was a vulture nearby him stun from the bright light from Ben's transformation. "Something tells me I am far away from Bellwood." He look at the vulture still stun until it sniff Ben and fly away to the others disgust from horrible smell. "Hey that's what you get for messing with the Omnitrix." Ben turn his eyes back to see a elephant herd almost about walk ahead of him, but they sniff at him too having the same experience as the vulture. They walk around Ben five feet away to the waterhole not wanting to get any closer than that. "Any more animals that hates my smell." Ben said annoyed that even animals hate his scent, but he knows that's one of the Lepidopterrans characteristic they smell bad no matter what. Ben felt something nibble his left shoulder he use his lower left eye to see what's going on with his shoulder, he see a lizard biting his exoskeleton shoulder trying to open it. "I'm sorry not on menu little lizard." He grab the lizard by the tail gently and put it to the ground smoothly the lizard ran away to the tall grass finding some food.

"Now I know this place its Africa." He said remembered being in this place one time, but forgot when he ever been to Africa. "That mean's Bellwood far away, he look down disappointed at what happen to him and why is he an Africa it does isn't make sense but I will get there with Jetray!" He hit the Omnitrix on his head thinking that he will turn into Jetray to make it in Bellwood in five minutes top's.

* * *

(Astrodactyl's transformation)

Ben now resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider with a beak-like mouth, wings that are small and resemble a glider which are connected to a jetpack like structure on his back. He has a big yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist. He wears green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. The wings are also retractable and the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

* * *

"Squawk! Or Astrodactyl?" He said looking at his arm disappointed that the Omnitrix give him Astrodactyl instead of Jetray, but Astrodactyl will do since he had the same speed as Jetray. "I think Bellwood is that way." He said with confident before starting to activate his jetpack and spread his wings to head north instead of northwest where America will be. "Squawk! Well off I go!" He went full speed passing animals, humans, and some trees causing a heavy gust to there habit and a human village. "Hey! Can someone tell me what's going on!" An African villager man said holding his dear life on a tree while others hold on to rocks and the ground. "I don't know probably there's a storm coming?" A female villager said answer near him by on a rock when the heavy gust was gone. Every villager stand up with relief that the gust was gone, their homes are not destroyed, and their cattle's are still in the closed gate round near their homes ."There are no storm nearby." He said looking at the clear seeing no grey clouds surrounding the sky.

"Then what cause that strong wind?" She reply concern what in worlds name would make that gust strong enough to lift her people and the village "Squawk! That will be me." Ben said causing her and the village to look up in the sky to see some kind of bird with wings on his back instead of its arms but looking clearly they see not other then Ben in green? "Is that you Ben 23?" The male villager said when Ben land to the ground walking to the villager with a confuse look. "Do I look like Ben 23 to you." Ben said looking at the villager with a serious look. "So you must be the dimensional Ben that call himself Ben 10 am I right?" He said remembered watching the news seeing Ben 23 and another Ben that was named Ben 10 said from the news reporter "Squawk! Well yeah am Ben 10 the original, Ben said so can you tell me where is Bellwood." Ben said without moment to lose if Ben 23 need assistants battling with his enemies. "It's that way, the villager said pointing to the northwest with his finger but I warn you Bellwood is over run with six ugly Giant-Manster." Ben was thinking what's the man talking about until it hit him.

He activate his jet and went up to the sky ready to head to Ben 23's Bellwood. "Squawk! Thanks for the tip." He said heading to northwest with full speed and using his propulsion blast making him faster than a sonic boom jet.

* * *

In the Atlantic Ocean

Right now Ben's in the Atlantic Ocean going in 10,000 miles per hour avoiding a lot of boats that are in front and almost about to make it in American. "I can't believe I am in Ben 23's dimension. How did I get here and why are six mutant Way Bads attacking Ben 23's town instead of my?" Ben thought to himself remembering a flashback what happen to him.

(Flashback)

He was in Plumber HQ with an African American 16 year old rookie named CJ, he has wears a blue and black stripe shirt, blue jean, black and red cap and black and blue tennis shoes. He was on blue karate headband, blue combat gloves, and a golden Omnitrix. They were playing chess in the station room chilling out.

"So how do you like the present older CJ." Ben said moving a knight to an left L shape. "I like it." He reply moving a bishop to the left to hit Ben's knight and taking it out the chess board to his little pile of pawns making Ben somewhat disappointed before activating his Omnitrix, scrolling through the green holograph icons to find a perfect alien form to beat CJ in chess, and then hit the Omnitrix with his hand causing a bright green light that blind CJ until Ben's transformation is done.

* * *

(Grey Matter's transformation)

He was a grey skinned, froglike, bipedal alien that grow only four inches with large green eyes which has rectangular pupils. He wears a green jumpsuit with a black belt, black fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his back.

* * *

"Without your humanoid-dragon form I can defeat you in chess, now let's step this to the next level." Ben said on the chess broad moving a bishop to CJ's knocking it out and pushing it to his side out of the check broad with his small pile. "Agree." CJ reply doing the same thing as Ben activate his Omnitrix, scrolling through the golden holograph icons to find a intelligent to beat Ben's Galvan form, and hit his Omnitrix with his hand causing a bright golden light blinding Ben until the transform is finish.

* * *

(Brainstorm's transformation)

CJ's entire body is turned to an orange crab-like appearance with pincers for hands and four legs. He can open his skull plates to show his brain that is pink. He wears a black loin cloth with a gold stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. A black stripe in the center of his head with a gold stripe in the center of it. Each leg has one joint with a black stripe on it. The Omnitrix symbol is on his black and gold neck brace, his blue eyes are connect to a large black that extends around his forehead, two spikes on his each elbow, hair-like spikes on his face and forehead.

* * *

"A Galvan verse a Cerebrocrustacean who will win in chess." CJ said using mental calculations already planning his next move when he move one of his pawn Ben will definitely take his other pawn right front of the king, after Ben's turn is over CJ will us his queen to strike Ben's pawn and take it to his pile. "I think it will be draw since were both intelligent masterminds." Ben said when he look at his remaining pieces that protect the king from being attack from CJ's, he plan an attack that definitely work to destroy CJ's defense. "Let the alien chess be...?" CJ said interrupt by siren sound in the station room this made both Ben and him throw the chess board on the ground and look at a giant screen to see a Lepidopterran with light purple skin, white wings, pupils are light blue, outfit is blue and dark blue highlights, and a Omnitrix symbol with a rim made of gold and energy that is light blue.

"Ben and Crab-brain I need help!" Ben 23 said in a worry face and made CJ disappointed that the Lepidopterran call him that name instead of Brainstorm, but Ben tell him that is Ben 23 and he tend to name his alien forms differently. "What's the trouble Ben 23?" Ben said hitting his watch on his back to revert back to human standing on the floor then all of sudden they are losing connection with Ben 23. "They...are...evil...Giant-Mansters...attacking..." They lost his signal, Ben knows there is one fast way to enter Ben 23's dimension and that is using Blukic and Driba's teleport machine. "What are you doing Ben?" CJ said when Ben was running to a teleport machine that doesn't work properly. "I'm going to help Ben 23, if you want to help fine by me, Ben said pushing a button on the machine but nothing happen aww come on!" He kick the machine really hard causing to make a weird sound "You shouldn't done that." CJ said when the machine activate and powering up Ben press the same button again but this time electricity came out of the machine shocking Ben. "Ben!" CJ quickly run to the machine trying to fix it but it explode.

(Flashback Ended)

"Squawk! I can't believe I was so stubborn to do that." Ben thought that if wasn't for him using the teleport machine CJ wouldn't have died from the explosion but right now he was to save Ben 23 and his town luckily he is almost there.

* * *

In Ben 23's Bellwood

A dimensional town that looks different from Ben Tennyson some buildings were destroyed except MR. GYRO building that Ben 23 protecting as a To'kustar with his body, face, limbs, and hands are white. He was blue stripes on his torso and legs, blue eyes, blue spots on his shoulders, blue stump-like feet, and a blue and black blade on his head. He has four-fingered hands, blue forearms with pointed elbow blades and extremely body.

About five feet away from the front of him were six Way Bads with purple and grey skin with black markings, outfits and armor, and red eyes. Two were females while the others were males, they made a horizontal line and were crossing their wrists together preparing to fire their Cosmic Rays at Ben 23. "You think you Mansters can destroy MR. GRYO and get away with it, Ben 23 said with confident doing the same move as the Way Bads well thank a again!" He and the Way Bads let loose a powerful Cosmic Rays that collide to each other causing them to have a beam fight, apparently Ben 23 is losing from the fight since six Way Bads power's are better than a Way Big alone.

Almost all was lost for our dimensional hero until a green energy beam from the sky hit a male Way Bad in the face causing it to stop using his Cosmic Ray, covering his face with his arms and roar from the pain, then another energy beam hit another male Way Bad in the face causing it to the same thing as the other Way Bad did. Curious Ben 23 wants to know who made those two evil Manster to stop attacking until he saw a orange and green blur past two female Way Bads to have whip marks on their face, they roar in pain, stop their attack, look at each other angrily, then they were punching each other blow after blow until one was defeated. This gave Ben 23 the chance to power up his Cosmic Ray on the remaining two male Way Bads they were losing the beam fight, when Ben 23 ray got close to the Way Bads it cause explosion big enough to push them to the ground.

"Squawk! Nice shot Giant-Manster." Ben said landing on Ben 23's left shoulder thinking himself that Ben 23 is still in one peace. "Thanks, Ben 23 reply with a smile so where is Crab-brain?" Ben look down disappointed that he had to tell Ben 23 the bad news about CJ "Well...you...see...Crab-brain...is... He said interrupt by both his and Ben 23 Omnitrix were beeping loud and turning red. Squawk! Quick hit your Omnitrix before you turn back to a human! Ben quickly hit his Omnitrix on his shoulder while Ben 23 hit Omnitrix on his chest making their bodies glow bright, Ben was glowing bright green while Ben 23 was glowing bright blue.

* * *

(Jury Rigg's transformation)

Ben was a small, crimson red, devil-like alien that he bears a close resemblance to a Gremlin. He wears an aviator's outfit with an ascot and goggles. His eyes are spiked, his nose is long, and his eyes have pupils and their green. The Omnitrix symbol is on his waist.

* * *

(Brainfrog's transformation)

Ben 23 looks almost the same Grey Matter from the original, but his jump suit is blue, his eyes are light blue, and the rim of the Omnitrix is gold and its energy is blue.

* * *

 **~BGM: "Shatterhail" from Killer Instinct Xbox One extended~**

When the two were done with their transformation they were in midair due to Ben 23's To'kustar form, before he change to a Galvan form. "Ok Ben whatever you don't look down!" Ben 23 said holding on to Ben's tail as they are falling from their death. "This is bad!" Ben said thinking that this I the end of him and Ben 23 and thinking if they die bad things will happen to his Bellwood and Ben 23's, their villains accomplish their goals or their Earth will be conquer by other alien life forms.

Just when they almost about to hit the solid cement floor, they look up at sky to see a portal open to reveal a Necrofriggian that was a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, black wings, black antenna a light black torso and large pale blue eyes(the portal closed when he got out of it). It was catching up to them both Ben 23 and him can see an Omnitrix symbol on his chest with the rim gold and its energy is gold also not only that they can see it was skinny! The Necrofriggian caught Ben's tail (that Ben 23 is holding on to) with its right arm and flap its four wing to land them on the ground softly.

It put Ben down gently to ground to let him see who he is. "Now I remember CJ you didn't die from the explosion, since Cerebrocrustaceans have a strong exoskeleton that can with stand almost anything right?" Ben said since he is a mastermind alien that knows a lot of alien species, fix, dissemble, create machinery, and also stubborn. "Right, CJ reply with a rasp voice so what's the problem?" CJ look around to see some buildings were destroyed. "I'll tell you the problem is these evil Giant-Mansters are destroying property and almost about to destroy MR. GRYO, luckily I kept them from not attacking it." Ben 23 said letting go of Ben's tail and standing next to Ben.

Then all of sudden their reunion was cut short by the Way Bads roaring loud in anger and recovering from their injuries, they were approaching their way by walking to buildings that are tall as their legs destroying them like they don't care. Not far from them there were two 11 year old boys on the top of one building playing Sorry Sliders not caring what's going on around. "Ha! You own me five dollars Drake." One of the boys said won and being arrogant to the other by showing his victory dance. "Okay Alex." Drake said annoyed by Alex's dance, Drake got his wallet out with his right hand in his right pocket, open his wallet to get out five dollars to Alex. When he almost give Alex that five dollars something block their view of the sunlight, curious they look up to see a giant foot that is about to step on them.

They closed their eyes wanting for the worst to come when the foot was coming down, but then something grab the boys back collared shirts and fly them to the sky. Drake and Alex both open their eyes to see a black moth-like alien carrying them to safety. "Who are you?" Drake said looking at the moth humanoid that didn't show any emotions. "Lets just say I'm Freezeghost species." CJ said remembering what Ben 23 call him before he rescue the boys. "Did Freezeghost ever tell you to workout at a gym?" Alex said thinking that this can't be Freezeghost since he is more muscular build than this one. "No he didn't and can you please stop talking about me going to the gym." CJ said feeling like the boy had hurt his feelings.

CJ land the boys to a street that's far behind the Way Bads. "Thanks so what's your name sir?" Drake said when CJ put him and Alex gently to the ground and was flying toward MR. GRYO. "The names is Big Chill, CJ said stopping and looking at them now can guys please find some shelter." They nodded and run away for shelter while CJ flew toward the Way Bads preparing for his attack.

He use his ice breath on Way Bad's legs causing them to stop moving and look at their attacker, when they saw CJ they cross their wrist together to fire their Cosmic Ray at him causing a big explosion that destroy the buildings around it, making a big crater, and huge cloud of black smoke. At first the Way Bads thought they kill their enemy but all of a sudden out the black smoke came a blizzard that froze the Way Bads solid and the area around them. Out of the smoke came CJ with his intangible body flying to Ben and Ben 23's location. "I can't believe those dull To'kustar don't know I can turn myself intangible and breath ice that can make a blizzard." CJ thought to himself before meeting with Ben and Ben 23 at the same location.

"Ok here's the plan, Ben 23 said standing on a blueprint on a table outside MR. GRYO still Brainfrog Freezeghost you will distract the Way Bads while me and Ben build a Null Void Projector to get rid of them for good." Ben 23 show a perfect drawing of CJ using his ice breath to distract the Way Bads and Ben and Ben 23 in their alien form's building a portal projector and using it on these monsters.

"Not to be rude Brainfrog, CJ said with his cloak on pointing at his drawing liking it and has something to say about the Way Bads while being a Necrofriggian (from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) but I don't think I have enough power to stop them." He look behind and see the Way Bads are breaking out their icy prison. "That's why I have another plan." Ben 23 said with a smile and tell CJ to get close to the table. "And what's that." CJ reply with concern what is Ben 23 is talking about another plan, CJ went down to his knees near the table where Ben 23 is standing. "This." Ben 23 said touch CJ's Omnitrix on his chest causing him to have a new transformation.

* * *

(Ultimate Big Chill's transformation)

His wings and antennae have a flame design whenever he's flying or etc. His entire body is red except for anything that has black and his cloak. The evolved Ultimatrix symbol (with same colors from CJ Omnitrix) is on his chest, he was blue eyes and his voice is more gravelly making him have a deeper tone behind it.

* * *

"Ultimate Big Chill No Way!" CJ said amaze from his new appearance an Evolved Necrofriggian that has new ability called Ice Flames not only that their stronger than there kind since they evolve. "You mean Ultimate Freezeghost and yes way, Ben 23 reply with over confident that he knows he can do that in his Galvan form hey where's Ben? They saw he already left the table CJ was about to go find him, but he heard someone whistle behind CJ, curious he look back and was stun that Ben had already made the Null Void Projector. "I will remind you guys again I'm smart and stubborn." Ben said blowing a raspberry at the guys.

Then all of sudden the Way Bads break out their icy prisons and they roar in anger. "Well what you waiting for fire it Ben!" CJ said in a demanding voice. "I can't it takes time for this weapon to start and the Way Bads are moving I need them to stand still!" Ben said expanding CJ the weapon and what does it do. "Ok then I'll give you some time." CJ said unfold his cloak to show his flame design wings and antennae and fly to the Way Bads to have another round with them.

He blew his Ice Flames at a female Way Bad burning its left cheek and then a second later freezing it, the Way Bad roar in pain and saw a Necrofriggian laugh, it quickly use its hand to squish the Necrofriggian like a bug, than all of a sudden the Way Bad's hands were on fire causing it roar in pain and shake it's hand. Then suddenly the hands were covered in ice and out of the hands came CJ intangible, the Way Bad had enough so it call it's friends for help that their on way ."It's ready!" Ben said locking on the Way Bads while they were charging at CJ. When the Way Bads were close to CJ he made a fire tornado that engulf them, burning them, and freezing them. "Now Ben!" CJ said finish with his objective to give Ben some time with the weapon.

Ben fire the Null Void Projector behind them the Way Bads opening a portal to the Null Void but something went wrong with the portal instead one it spit into two. "What is happening to the Null Void!" CJ said seeing blue portal sucking him up like a vacuum cleaner, he's trying his best to out speed the portal but it's kept on pulling him in. "I don't know this rarely happens to the Null Void Projector." Ben said hitting the weapon with his fist, this made the weapon explode making Ben face black and the portal a lot stronger to suck CJ in "Don't forget about me guys!" CJ said before the portal closed "CJ!" both Ben 23 and Ben said in unison lost their pal from this new portal. "Let's just hope he's not in a bad dimension." Ben 23 said reverting back to a human while Ben did the same and nodded on Ben 23's comment. "He won't." Ben said with confident that his pal will be alright.

 **~Music Fades~**

* * *

In MGE World

The Forest

It was cloudy night in the forest that our hero CJ was laying on the grass knock out cold from the portal and he turn back human when enter it. He started to open his eyes was shocked to see he's in a forest. "Well at least I have my Omnitrix to get out in no time." CJ said ready to activate his Omnitrix, but it was in recharge mode. "Aww come on! Since I was in that portal it corrupted my Omnitrix making me defenseless." He said talking to himself while walking north to the plains that is a mile away.

Then all of a sudden CJ start hearing wolf howls throughout the forest like it's not far away. "I better protect myself or I will be wolf chow." He said finding a stick on the ground near a tree lifted like a bat waiting for the wolves to come at him since wolves can out run a human in distance. When it pass thirty seconds the wolves stop howling making CJ alert from his surrounding until he think the cost is clear. "I can't believe I was worried about these...wolves! CJ said seething a shadowy figure pounce on his chest making him fall on the ground and causing him to panic.

He was screaming at seeing the beast's eyes they were golden and ferocious but the beast kiss CJ in the lips entering its tongue in CJ's mouth playing with his tongue. This made CJ disgust and a little arouse that he use his legs to push the beast but its legs were stronger than his, the beast break the rough kiss with a single thin thread of glistening secretion between it and CJ's lip a full moon appear in the sky casting a light on the forest making CJ see what creature he's facing with. When the beam of light hit the beast CJ was shock that the beast is actually a girl that look like his age with black hair (I believe black if not she is the one from the profile picture) wolf ears, tail, legs with three toes on her feet, and arms with five claws in her hands. She appears to be wearing one handcuff with chains on her right wrist and her left ankle, she wear a collar on her with chains carrying crescent moon symbol and wears clothing that covers her chest, waist (through her lower area) and some kind of handmade garter belt.

"Who the heck are you and why did you kiss me?!" CJ said trying to break free from the Werewolf's body but can't. "I'm a Werewolf and I kissed you because I love you honey." The Werewolf said blushing and attractively smiling at CJ that made him dumbfounded. "Did you call me honey?" CJ said confuse and scare why did the Werewolf call him honey. "Of course silly. Your cute and I want to bear your young including my pack." The Werewolf said whispering to his ear smiling making CJ think she must be crazy, she stat howling to her pack telling them she found a cute man they quickly run to her and saw the handsome man. "Oh I forgot what's your name honey." The Werewolf said wanting her friends to hear his name. "My name's CJ now can you please get off of me." CJ said getting annoyed that the Werewolf is still on him and getting dream sighs from the pack. "My name's Luna and I'll never get off until I'm satisfied with pleasure even my pack." She said ripping CJ shirt off with her claws making CJ mad it was an expensive shirt until he look at the Omnitrix that's fully recharge. "Hey Luna, if you let my arms go I will give you the greatest...pleasure...starting with your...cleavage." CJ said like he was poison in his throat. "Ok, but you need to do it rough on me." Luna said letting go of CJ arms. "What are you doing honey?" She said looking at CJ's watch when he was scrolling on it. "This!" He said hit his Omnitrix causing a golden light to blind Luna and her pack while CJ is transforming into an alien.

* * *

(XLR8 transformation)

CJ's body resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor. His face is blue with blue eyes, black lips, stripes above and on the right side of his eyes, and his arms are blue, three black claws, and blue feet. He wears a shirt, which covers his whole neck, four blue stripes on his tail, and his voice is high pitch. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

* * *

When the bright light was gone, Luna look at the human surprise that he turn into some kind of Mamono. "What kind of Mamono are you?" Luna said in a worried expression before being thrown on the pack by CJ's prehensile tail, the pack grab her with ease without being push by her. "First off I'm not a Mamono. Second I'm an alien named XLR8 an-" CJ said interrupt by a thunderous roar that hurts everyone's ears.

After the roar was muted CJ look up in the night sky and saw a 50 foot dragon with green scales, two horns, gills, two enormous wings, four limbs, slender neck, and tail. It appears to be carrying a woman with long ears, blue eyes, clothes that are made out of plants, carred a bow with arrows, and she appears to be wearing sandals that cover her knees. CJ realize this young woman is an Elf that belongs in the Greek mythological, they live in forest and they think their better than anyone. "Let go of me you stupid lizard!" The Elf said anger strugging to get free from the dragon's grip.

When the dragon was above CJ and the Werewolves it let loose a strong gust with its wings blowing CJ further to the Plains hitting a tree while the Werewolves were going deeper in the forest. The hit from the tree get CJ a deep wound on his legs but healed in a second when he got up. He look and saw the dragon was mile away from him and its already in the plains. "Don't worry, I'll save you! CJ said running in full speed to catch up with the dragon.

* * *

Royal Makai

The deepest and darkest Demon Realm in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World. This realm has dark trees, glowing plants, and perpetual night that characterise other lands of its type. The demonic energy is so high that the monster girls are driven with more power and lust.

* * *

In The Castle,

a guard wearing black armor was running to the throne with an important news for the Demon Lord with her huband. "My lord I have important news to bring you." The guard said bowing to the Demon Lord with respect. "What is it, The Demon Lord said both confuse and excited what news the guard bring is one of my daughter's found a man they love dearly." She thinks that's one option the guard bring, but the guard wave his head no.

"Not really my Lord, one of your spies found a young man in the forest surrounded by Werewolves. The guard said hoping the Demon lord will be surprise about the first part of the news. "What happen to the man did he gave them pleasure?" She said not really excited about it since in mating session Werewolves go into heat and assault men like always. "Well you see your majesty,...the man turn into some kind of creature that has wheels on his feet, and he over powered them." The guard said getting the Demon lord dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" The Demon Lord said couldn't believe the guard's story. "Yes I'm sure your majesty. At first the young man name is CJ but when he's that creature he call himself XLR8." The guard said making her giggle. "What a cute name." She said giggling a little bit."I'll have to see it myself." She summon purple orb out of her left hand and speak to it. "Where is the young man named CJ?" She said to the orb.

It begin to glow to reveal a semi-armored Velociraptor with wheels on its feet, wears a helmet with a visor, four blue stripes on its tail, three black claws on its hands, and it wears a yellow shirt. It was running to a dragon caring an Elf in the plains. "What kind of creature is he?" She said smiling at the guard. "Well from what I heard he call himself an alien." The guard said.

"What is an alien my loyal servant?" The Demon Lord said never heard such creature in the human relam. "According to humans your majesty. Aliens are creatures that live beyond the stars, sometimes they come on Earth because their species are dying out and they need human females to help them mutiple." The guard said amaze that the humans encounter these life forms at night most of the time but he was really amaze to see one in the Demon Lord's purple orb. "That's not fair do they know Monster Girls are availble too." She said pouted at the guard making him have a big sweat on his forehead before watch the live action between CJ and the dragon in the orb.

* * *

 **~BGM: "Superbeast" from Rob Zombie~**

In The Plains,

The Elf thought this will be the end of her, by going to the dragon's den and probably get eaten by it or it's children. "Hey! Don't worry XLR8 will getcha out of that dragon." CJ said running on the flat grass below the flying dragon. It was almost hard to get close too the Elf because the dragon shot fireballs and blow huge gust of wind, but CJ dodged the fireballs and pass through the huge gust like nothing.

"Oh great another Mamano, The Elf thought to herself before speaking to CJ XLR8 why don't you tell your cousin to put me down gently?" She said looking at CJ and thinking what kind of Mamono is he. "Listen Elf I'm not nothing related to that over grown lizard. But I'll tell you what, can you trust me on this trick I'm about to perform." CJ said getting a node from the girl and loud hiss from the dragon.

"Okay let's do this." CJ thought to himself. He was speeding around the dragon so fast he made a tornado big enough for the reptile. The dragon lost it's balance and begin spinning in a fast pace making the Elf turn green. "Gotcha!" CJ said swiping the Elf out of the dragon's right hand with his tail and got out of his tornado safety, while the dragon was thrown to the ground with no damage thanks to it's scales.

"Are you okay" CJ said in a worry look at seeing the Elf's face is green. He uncoil his tail to give the Elf her space to regain her health. After she regain her health, she look at CJ with anger, couldn't believe he did that it almost made her vomit. "What the hell XLR8!" The Elf said making CJ get his visor come up to let the Elf see his disappointed face. Inside the Elf's head she thought CJ was cute, but outside she didn't care much for his face. "Well excuse me princess, you waved your head yes to let me perform my tric-" He said interrupted by the Elf's question.

"How do you I'm a princess, She said aiming her arrow at CJ are you a stalker! "CJ look offended for what she said about him being a stalker he was about to tell her he read books about her kind, but he look back to see the dragon and what's it doing.

It got up from the ground shaking it's body from the impact it took from CJ's tornado, look at CJ with hatred eyes, and start running on fours changing the Elf's target to the dragon. This made CJ look at the dragon's back to see a golden sword on their. "No wander why the dragon's angry and in pain. I've got to get that sword out of it's back." CJ thought to himself.

"Hey Elf, why don't you stay right here and watch the show." CJ said before running to the dragon. The Elf pretend that she didn't hear him. She was about to fire her arrow at dragon's heart, but she wants to give CJ a chance to stop the dragon.

"Alright Omnitrix give me something that can slow a dragon down." He said hitting the Omnitrix on his chest one time and jump in midair. CJ let loose bright yellow light that blind the dragon and the Elf.

* * *

(Arctiguana's transformation)

CJ's appearance somewhat resembles an iguana. His chest is covered by a yellow shell. His clothing all the way up to his head and pants are fully black and he was four spikes on his back. Black stripes around his mouth, spikes on his chin, blue eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

* * *

"Arctiguana! Of course the dragon is a reptile and reptile's hate the cold except me." CJ said falling down to get on the dragon's back. Both the dragon and the Elf regain their vision and were doublefounded to see the new mamono transformed into another new mamono they never seen before even the Demon lord that's watching the scene was having the same expression.

"Alright dragon prepare to go to a deep sleep." He said before breathing ice toward the dragon. It use it's huge wings as a sheild to protect itself from CJ's ice power. At first they were frozen, but in a few seconds they were free thanks to the dragon's strength.

"Aww crud." He said got smack on the back by the dragon's tail. The brute force from the tail sent him towards the Elf. He look up at the night sky and breath ice to hit the ground to slow down the speed he's going.

Luckily he stop dangerously close to the Elf's covered feet where he promise himself not to look up until the Elf move to his left or right (because he dosn't want to look under the Elf's clothing he's a hero not a pervert).

"Who are you?" The Elf said in a curious look on CJ. "I'm still the same guy XLR8." CJ lied making the Elf have curious look on CJ's chest. "I bet this thing change into this. I wonder whats your real identity." She said dangerously close to the Omnitrix. "Hey! Don't you dare touch the-" CJ said before the Elf touch the tech to make him transform again.

 **~Music Fades~**

* * *

 **(Ultamate Arctiguana Transformation)**

CJ's size greatly increased and his body gained more bulk, and he has what appears to be yellow armor. He has three growths dangling from his chin, and his teeth are now sticking out of the bottom jaw. He has a "mustache" of sorts, pointing downward and curving inward at the bottom, at the bottom. He has ice covering sections of his back and shoulders, with large yellow cannons sticking out. There are also small ice growths on his arms. Black markings on his face move upward between his eyes and end in small hook-like curves inwards.

* * *

 **~BGM: "Dragon Fight" from Skyrim~**

 **"Ultimate Arctiguana! Finally an evolved alien with strength and agile."** CJ said before he got a lift from the Elf's hand with his right hand. Unfortunately she has a hard time lifting him due to his muscular body and cannons. **"Huh, just let get myself up before we both get eaten!"** He said letting go of her hand and got himself up with his arms.

The Elf is having a hard time figuring out who he is until it hit her **"You are a shapeshifting mage from The Order called Fang who's mission is to kill this dragon that a dragon slayer didn't two days ago, because he throw his sword on it's back and run like a coward."** She said before introducing herself to CJ. **"My name is Ayla,** **so Fang after you finish the dragon...will...you...marry me?"** She blush embarrassed for saying that stupid question to CJ.

The dragon heard her comment about the dragon slayer and the shapeshifter mage Fang. It was angered with hatred because the mage Fang mostly killed Dragon Mamanos and other Mamanos just for business with The Order.

The dragon let out thuderous roar, and breath deeply to let loose a gigantic fire ball at CJ. **"Ok Ayla first of all I'm not this man called Fang,** CJ said shooting ice from his two cannons at the fire ball, causing it to turn into a gigantic ice ball **and second my real name is CJ."**

When the ice ball was in close range to CJ, he punch it with right hand so hard it broke into little pieces of snowflakes began flying to the air by the wind.

Ayla heart was broke from hearing CJ said he's not Fang. **"Then why did you play with my heart CJ!"** She said giving CJ an angry look behind him, he look back and gave her a sigh look. **"Huh, it's not my fault you mistaking me to your crush. Now you will excuse me I have to take that sword out of the dragon's back."** He said before running on four's towards the dragon. Ayla paused and think deeply of the name CJ, she heard this name before somewhere in a village.

The dragon flew up in the air, breathing it's fire to the grass and at CJ. But CJ counter it with ice cannons, this cause a big steam around the dragon. It quickly flap it's wings to clear the steam in front of it, when it did the attacker was gone.

 **"Right here jumbo."** CJ said standing on top of the dragon's back, it growl at CJ and try to bit him, but CJ pull the sword on dragon's back causing it to roar in pain, and fall to the ground.

CJ pulled on the sword four times, until it got out of the dragon's back. Half of the sword was covered in blood, but CJ didn't care for that, he only care if the dragon is okay, so he throw the sword in sky far away from him.

The dragon was dumbfounded that this creature or Fang didn't used the sword to kill it but throw the sword away from them, then all of a sudden CJ's Omnitrix on his chest begin beeping out loud and changing colors red and yellow. **"Aww man!"** CJ said before big bright red light blind the dragon and Ayla behind them.

 **~Music Fades~**

When the light died down, the dragon was shocked to see a human on it's back even Ayla, but she was blushing and slightly drool from CJ's bare chest. **"Hey! Where's my t-shirt I mean wow would you look at the time** **,** CJ said looking at Omnitrix not at dragon **I should be going to the castle, before the king chops my head off dragon."** CJ said before jumping off the dragon's back.

The dragon quickly capture CJ with it's left hand, put him on the flat grass, and pin him with it's weight. **"Hey! What gives I save your life, and this what you treat me."** CJ said struggle to get the dragon off of him but it's to strong.

The dragon's entire body light up bright green, lucky CJ covered his eye's from the brightness. The dragon shrink, until it reach to the averge human size, it's whole change into a woman with bat-like wings, dark blue hair, big cleavage, golden yellow dragon eyes, green scales, tail, gills, and two brown horns.

When the light died out, CJ open his eye's to see a beautiful dragon-humanoid woman holding him down. **"Why didn't you kill me human?"** She said sounding like a prideful woman. She gave a puzzled face at him curious to why mage like him didn't finish her. **"Because you are beauty?"** CJ said earning a seductive smile from the dragon woman.

 **"Oh really,** She said stroking his cheek with her left hand, causing CJ to blush **my name is Lindy, what's yours hubby."** She blow a heart-shaped ring of smoke that dissipated on CJ's face. **"The name's CJ, now Lindy can you please get off of me."** CJ said not wanting to put his hands on her.

She gave a sigh and got off of CJ with disappointing look, but she has to obey him, since she felt CJ's spirit energy, it was far above any human she met in a village near the mountains where she live.

Ayla got back to her senses and walk towards CJ with a embarrassing look like she was a crush on him, but Lindy blow fire near her foot, causing her look to turn into anger. **"What the heck dragon,** She yelled **can't you see I found my prince charming!"** Ayla was almost about take CJ's right arm and cuddle him, but Lindy got too him first, she grab his left arm and put his face in her cleavage, he blush red like a tomato.

 **"He's not yours he's mine,** Lindy yelled **besides I'm stronger than you and a man like a strong woman that can take of him. Right CJ."** She said stroking his braids. **"This is going to be a long night."** CJ thought to himself, before Ayla grab CJ's left arm to embrace him, putting his head to her chest. This made him anger, but he let it slide for now.

* * *

 **Wow! Looks like my new OC forgot his shirt in the forest, but no worries Luna got it to find CJ, if you want me to keep her in the story. Well how was my new crossover story is it awsome, or sort of good? I thought of this when I went to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia website and I love the monster girls. This story is a harem not a lemon, because I don't want gross out my fewers, but I warn you there's going to be inappropriate stuff in later chapters. Well see ya next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Ayla's Evil Relative The Dark Elf and The Return of Young CJ.**


End file.
